emergencefandomcom-20200215-history
April
April was a contact of Benny's with amazing hacking skills. History Lehman Brothers She and her cousin were involved in cracking the Lehman Brothers' server. She helped Benny to get his story on the affair but it landed her in personal problems. The bank came for her cousin's house and he had to move in with her for two years. Augur Industries Benny showed up at April's apartment to ask her to hack the drive he had swept from Emily Cox. She initially refused because the hacking business was too much risk with too little reward, but changed her mind when he name-dropped Augur Industries. She commented that company ruined everything good and open about technology, plugged the drive into her laptop and got to work. She discovered the files had AES 256 encryption so she had Benny drive her to the Gallant office building. She hacked every computer in that building to employ them as her own personal supercomputer. While working on that, she inquired why this affair was so important to Benny. He told her he was trying to help someone, which she didn't buy. He then left her to work as Jo texted him that she had found out where the crashed plane was going. She eventually managed to crack one file, which turned out to be a video file of Piper being forced to celebrate her birthday. In the video, Piper kept insisting on wanting to leave but the adults in the room refused and called for a do-over as if an experiment, after which an apparent telekinetic outburst emerging from Piper destroyed the room. April sent the video to Benny and called him to let him know she didn't like this. She met up with Benny in his car to return the drive to him as she had learned a long time ago to walk away from a job when it felt wrong to her. She advised him to walk away, too. He told her he didn't want to as he had a feeling this story could change the world. She told him that if anyone could, it was him. Out of nowhere, a man appeared with a gun and started firing at them. Benny backed up his car into an intersection, where another car drove into his.No Outlet, 1x04 Benny recovered in the wreck and found that April had died. It remains unknown if she was shot dead, killed in the crash, or a combination of both.RDZ9021, 1x05 Relationships Family She had a daughter, Gwen. Friendships She and Benny went back to at least the Lehman Brothers' bankruptcy affair. They shared a close relationship until her death even though they hadn't seen each other for quite a while before Benny came by for his Augur Industries story. Career April was an infamous hacker, described by both herself and Benny as the best. She had gotten out of that risky business but her legitimate job remains unknown. Notes and Trivia *She was the first of Benny's many contacts to appear on screen. *She had a habit of putting independently powered GPS chips on her valuable objects, such as her laptops.RDZ9021, 1x05 Gallery Episodic 1x04April.png|No Outlet 1x05April.png|RDZ9021 Episode Stills 1x04-1.jpg 1x04-3.jpg 1x04-6.jpg 1x04-13.jpg Memorable Quotes Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Deceased Characters